Loralai Welkin
Loralai '''is a Fairy Tail mage who uses the Holder-type magic Re-Equip (The Knight). Her only wish in life is to help as many people as possible with her power. She is proficient in enchanting, hand-to-hand combat and smithing. Appearance A relatively tall young woman with long blue hair extending all the way down to her lower back, she has dark red eyes, and pale skin. She usually wears a red, black and white school uniform from Caelum Magic Academy, and wears a red bow on the top-left side of her head. She tries to look her best, no matter the situation. On occasion, she will cosplay in one of her many character outfits. Personality Loralai is typically cheerful, friendly and outgoing. She can be unknowingly blunt about sensitive topics, however, and it sometimes gets her into trouble. She is also fiercely loyal; if she feels like her friends or guildmates are threatened, she will go out of her way to protect them and keep them from harm, even if it means sacrificing her life. She suffers from a minor case of agoraphobia and prefers to stay away from large gatherings and events. History Loralai comes from a family of nomadic mages on the island country of Caelum. She was accepted at Caelum Magic Academy at a young age for her ability to summon magic armors from pocket dimensions. While there, she gained mastery over four armor types, and learned how to enchant her armor with even stronger elemental power. She trained for 5 years and graduated with high honours. She learned how to smith from her father. As he incorporated small bits of magic into his smithing, she also learned how to precisely control her magic power from him. When she was only 12, she managed to fight off a group of bandits that were attacking her family's wagons singlehandedly. After her training at Caelum Academy, she and her parents left Caelum and sailed to Fiore to find work. After settling in Magnolia, Loralai began to hear stories about the guild Fairy Tail. She was eager to join, but her parents forbade her from joining a guild until she came of age. After a while, Loralai decided to live on her own. After gathering up the money she had been saving from her part-time jobs, she moved to an apartment nearby Fairy Tail's guild. The apartment, however, is a little out of her price range and she needs to continue to do part-time work while she does jobs at Fairy Tail. Magic and Abilities '''Enchanting: '''When she enchants certain armors, they are able to produce additional effects, such as levitate while in Galewalker armor, or absorb projectiles while in Hellknight armor. Azure Flame: Equips silver armor with a blue cape and skirt. She wields a blue katana and has a secondary sword on her right hip. Although the armor is made mostly of metal, its fairly lightweight and easy to move around in, making it a good choice for most situations. Its has high fire resistance and decent physical resistance. When her katana is unsheathed, its blue flames wrap around both the katana and Loralai's body, burning anyone foolish enough to touch her with their bare hands. The armors main weakness is water; if she is hit with it, her blue flames are smothered and she is unable to use her special skills until she dries off. Pros: A well-rounded armor that is useful in many situations, utilizes powerful fire attacks, has the ability to store flames within the armor when its enchanted. Cons: Unable to use special skills if soaked in water. *Special Skills: Inferno Drive: Shoots a multitude of fiery spheres towards a target. ::::: '''Conflagration: Envelopes the area around her in a raging fire. ::::: Ignition': '''Launches herself at an enemy fueled by the power of an explosion. '''Galewalker: '''Wears a white and pink kunoichi outfit and wields twin wind katanas. Able t o move at extremely high speeds due to the light weight of the armor. Although it has very high wind resistance, its weakness to lightning and physical attacks means that she needs to be constantly moving or risk being struck by a fatal blow early on. Pros: High attack, mobility, and wind resistance. Levitation while enchanted. Cons: Low physical and lightning resistance, wears out the user quickly due to high magic/stamina usage. *Special Skills: Gale Wave: Launches a blast of concentrated wind energy at the target. ::::: Four Winds:' Summons a mighty tornado that envelopes both the caster and the target. '''Hellknight: '''Equips black and red armor with a large broadsword and shield. Although it is rela tively slow compared to other armor, it boasts extremely high physical and darkness resistance. It is even able to absorb small projectiles when enchanted. It also increases the raw strength of the user, giving them the ability to break armor and weapons if they should swing hard enough. Pros: Extremely high physical and darkness defense. Boosts attack strength. Cons: The armor is very heavy, reducing mobility greatly. It is also very weak to light-based skills. ' *Special Skills: '''Burial Edge': After piercing the ground with her sword, a multitude of shadowy blades shoot up from underneath a target. ::::: Escutcheon: Surrounds the user in a wall of darkness that shields them from attacks on all sides. While in this mode, she is unable to attack. Snow Queen: '''Wears a pure white cloak and silver pauldrons with a white bikini and slit dress underneath. She w ields a dual-sided spear that is able to spray out a stream of freezing air as well as a small dagger by her hip. When the armor is enchanted, the surrounding air slowly becomes colder and colder, making it easier for her to use her special skills as the fight drags on. Although this armor has decent elemental resistances all-around, it is helpless against fire or any form of heat. Pros: Grows stronger as time passes. Strong resistance to most elements. Cons: Cannot handle any form of heat. Most of her special skills take a while to use again. *Special Skills: '''Freezing Point: Loralai throws her spear at a target. Upon contact, it explodes into varying sizes of ice crystals. The spear reforms in her hand after a while. ::::: Absolute Zero: Turns her dagger into shards of ice that spin around her, freezing anything it touches. ::::: Diamond Dust: After reciting an incantation, snow begins to fall from the sky. All ice-based magic is greatly enhanced from then on. Relationships Quess Rinswilde: Helped her stop a fight between Kenny Luxs and Ishimaru Emi. Feels like she could become good friends with her. Jade Hunter: Met her and Gin Kai at the guild headquarters. Helped her deal with an extremely drunk Tsukuyo. Made a promise to her that she would find out anything she could about the reason why Kenny and Ishimaru left Fairy Tail. Gin Kai: Doesn't know too much about him. He seems pained about the loss of Ishimaru and Kenny. She's extremely curious about the relationship between him and Jade. Tsukuyo: Her first encounter with the guild master was.... somewhat scarring. After seeing her drunken state, Loralai swore to herself she would never get drunk. Ever. Kururu She'ol: Met her while walking down Magnolia's streets. As the self-proclaimed neighborhood watch, she goes around town causing trouble. She continueously draws Loralai into her money-making schemes with her merry little band of misfits. Loralai finds her hilarious and follows her around simply to see what kind of chaos insues. Alistar Lockheart: Fellow practitioner of the magic Re-Equip (The Knight). Respects him and wishes to learn from him. Taenos: Went on her first job with him. He swore to protect her, but Loralai keeps trying to protect him. Ishimaru Emi: After initially believing him to be a troublemaker, she met with him on several occasions afterwards and changed her opinion of him for the better. She believes that he left Fairy Tail to figure out what exactly happened to Kenny. Kumo Tentie: Partner and leader of Team ArcticWinds. She is constantly impressed with his Ice-make magic skills. Kaizo Nazari: Teammate and co-founder of Team ArcticWinds. She had a fierce sparring match with him, and admires the power of his wind magic. Quotes (After being felt up by Tsukuyo): "Eek! Is she always like this?!" (To Ishimaru) "Just don't let it happen again. Next time, I won't hesitate to stop you." (After one of Kururu's antics) "Since when did I become associated with this madness?" (To Kaizo): "My goal is to help as many people as I can with my strength!" Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fairy Tail